The pirate, conquistador, and their charges
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: No pairings just brotherly, fatherly, and what ever kind of love a boss and a lackey have. rated for Romano's mouth and some of Iggy's words too. I suck at summary's, but here goes. Both Spain and England are trying to get their charges back from the other. While Canada is staying at England's house. Fighting then ensues for America and Romano. Has a small bit of France in it too.


_The issue with pirates and their charges ~by hetaliafangirl25 ~to, my friend 41Frostbite._ It should be easier to read now thanks to yoailover4lyfe. Same things apply. I'm sorry if it is horribly ooc.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot idea.

* * *

Captain Kirkland, also known as England, looked out of the window in his study searching the sea for any sign of his long standing rival, Antonio or Spain. They had both kidnapped the others charge. He would search on sea when the preperations were ready for his precious little brother and the bloody idiot that took him. His eyes wandered to the one he took from Spain, the man's precious 'lackey'. He had taken him to use to finally hopefully defeat him. Only that plan was backfiring rapidly. The child kept refering to him as 'eyebrow/tea bastard', and it was getting on his nerves and giving him a headache.

"Hey eyebrow bastard, when am I going home I want to have some tomatoes." the child pursed.

"Stop calling me that bloody name you git. You are to call me captain Kirkland not 'eyebrow bastard' or 'tea bastard', understood." England was upset with this child and his voice showed it. Tears began to build up in the child's eyes but he wiped them away.

"No, I'll call you what I want to you jerk." the child stated stubornly. England was about to chew him out when the door softly creaked open, and a small blonde boy with vivid violet eyes stepped in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Captain Kirkland, sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have a message from one of the townspeople reguarding Al." the small boy whispered.

"Yes Mattie what is the message?" England asked him gently.

"The conquistador says that you better not harm his Lovi or else he will hurt Al, and that he is coming for his precious lackey." Mattie whispered.

Brown eyes watched this whole thing, but as soon as he heard the name he jumped off the couch and went to the familair boy.

"Matthew?" the boy inquired softly. Mattew raised his head and brown eyes met violet eyes.

"Lovino?" Matthew replied with a question. Lovino nodded, which led to an embrace.

"Wait you two know each other." England wondered raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Oui, sir." Matthew replied smiling into the embrace.

"Stop with the bloody French when you come to stay for awhile from that bloody frog, you know how to speak English so speak it." England stressed anger filling his voice.

"Sorry, sir." Matthew sniffed in Lovino's embrace.

"Hey eyebrow tea bastard, stop being a jerk to Matt, he is my friend, and I won't just sit back and watch you critisize part of his culture like that." Lovino held Matthew closer to him and turned his brown eyes down to the boy in his arms.

Violet eyes stared back and they seemed to say thank you. England stood there in astonishment. There was a knock on the door.

"The ship is ready, sir." a human voice called.

"Thank you we'll be there soon." England called back.

"Get moving you two." England ordered the two boys in front of him. They all went to the ship and boarded it. The two boys were staying close to each other. England was in his captain's outfit with a cold smile.

"Spain I am coming for Alfred," he laughed to himself "and of course I will take you down as well."

They sailed for what felt like years to the Captain. Finally there was a sound. England's smile widened.

"Found you." he thought simpily to himself.

A man with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and green eyes boarded the ship with a struggling boy in one hand.

"I'm glad we found you, Antonio." England walked over to the terified Lovino. He wretched Lovino out of Matthew's embrace mercilessly and turned to Spain.

"Give me my Lovi or your whatever this child is to you is as good as beheaded." Antonio pulled out his axe from behind his back as if to emphasize the point.

"How about no." England took out his sword and held it to the childs throat.

"If you hurt Alfred I hurt Lovino." England stated evenly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity just glaring at one another with their weapon to two defenseless boys' throats.

"Spain, England. Please, fight about it with each other and release my brother and my best friend." Two sets of cold green eyes, a set of deep blue, and a set of brown, looked at the boy still on the ground pleading for both boys lives.

"Oh Mattie I didn't see you there, Francis and I were just about to go fetch you." Spain regaurded the boy warmly.

Both men dropped the boys they were holding at the same time, as they turned to each other.

"I think we'll take your advice and fight it out amoung ourselves, for now." Spain decided.

Weapon met weapon. Blow met blow. Arthur swiped at Spain. The swipe hit and drew blood from his arm not deep just a nick. Spain brought is axe up hitting England's cheek leaving a mark of its own. They contiued like this the younger children watching frightened. They returned the other's blow easily and calmly, well as calm as a pirate and a conquistidor can be. They lost energy at the same time which wasn't very quick at all. In fact by the time they lost most of their energy they were both on the ground bloody and panting hard. They glared at each other from the ground unhappily.

"Francis you can come over now." Spain called to France. The blonde man came over from Spain's ship.

"Mon petite fills." France ran to Matthew, and bent down to hug him.

"Mon papa." Matthew hugged him.

"Papa, tu m'as tellement manqu . Pouvons-nous maintenant et d ner J'ai faim et je n'ai pas os manger les Britanniques l'alimentation humaine apr s que j'ai vu la couleur puis pouvez-vous me raconter une histoire avant le coucher? S'il vous pla t?" Mattew asked in French hugging France and whispering the words.

"Oui. Oui, puis nous pouvons dormir dans le m me lit, comme normal et tout peut revenir la normale pendant un certain temps." France responded.

"You two know how to speak English speak it around me." England's voice yelled to the two French talkers.

"Okay, as you wish." France gave in.

He walked over to Spain and picked him up. He pulled one of Spain's arms around his neck and put the other around his waist to steady Spain's lower half.

"Lovi are you coming?" Spain asked his yound charge.

"Chigi, do I have a choice?" Lovino grumbled as he walked to them.

"I suppose not." Spain replied evenly. France, Spain, Lovino, and Matthew all boarded the other ship. Matthew waved goodbye to his brother and father figure and assured that he would visit his brother again.

"Arthur were you worried about me?" Alfred inquired teasingly.

"O-O-Of course n-n-not." England stuttered.

"Sure you didn't." Alfred laughed, and with great ease picked him up, and took him to his captain's quarter's.

"I could have walked lad." England informed gently.

"Could have fooled me." Alfred told him sternly. Alfred began to clean up England's injuries and wrap the up with a bandage. Then he crawled up to England and fell asleep next to him. England smiled at his charge. The days after they got back were peaceful and routine. Till trouble arose, but that's another story for another time, maybe.

* * *

Translation's some French from a translator some from a child's French book.  
Mon petite fills.: My little son.  
tu m'as tellement manqu . Pouvons-nous maintenant et d ner J'ai faim et je n'ai pas os manger les Britanniques l'alimentation humaine apr s que j'ai vu la couleur puis pouvez-vous me raconter une histoire avant le coucher? S'il vous pla t?:I missed you so much. Can we go home now and have dinner I'm hungry and I dared not eat the British man's food after I seen the color then can you tell me a bedtime story? Please?  
Oui. Oui, puis nous pouvons dormir dans le m me lit, comme normal et tout peut revenir la normale pendant un certain temps:Yes. Yes, then we can sleep in the same bed like normal and everything can go back to normal for awhile.

Thank you for reading. Review please.


End file.
